She is Everything
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Follow-up to Lost in You. As Melody grows up, Tamsin and Bo must do everything in their power to protect her. They know the threats are coming, but they don't know where from. Could the main threat to their family and their happiness come from closer to home than they think?


**_A/N: This is the follow-up to Lost in You, you might want to check that out before getting stuck into this one or it'll make less sense than Season 4 did. A lot of people have been asking for this, so I figured I'd better get started. Short opening chapter, had a thought, needed to write. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter One

It had been three weeks since baby Melody was brought into their lives, in those three weeks Tamsin'd had her entire world turned on its head. She'd gone from having no responsibilities to having this tiny little person relying on her. The feeling she felt when she looked at Melody was unlike anything she had ever felt in any of her many lifetimes. She finally felt that she had a purpose in life, something that was so much bigger than herself. It had been a huge adjustment, she'd been puked on, peed on, bitten and pretty much everything else you can imagine, yet none of it really bothered her. She and Melody now had an understanding, the biting thing Tamsin could deal with, the rest of it would be saved for her uncle Dyson.

Everyone had adjusted pretty well to having Melody around. After the complete destruction of the Una Mens Lauren had moved out of the loft, renting an apartment in the same building with Crystal, they were both regular visitors, Lauren being the only doctor that Tamsin and Bo would trust with Melody. Dyson had become the go to guy when a babysitter was needed, dropping absolutely everything to spend time with his Goddaughter, even cancelling a date with a nymph, which amused Tamsin no end. Kenzi couldn't get enough of the baby, she and Hale also being Godparents, though Tamsin was hoping that Melody's first words wouldn't come from the human. Aife had resurfaced, hearing rumours that she was technically now a grandmother, Tamsin didn't trust the crazy bitch alone with Melody, but she had no objections to her being around.

Bo had been pretty surprised at the way that Tamsin had adapted to having a baby around full time, she expected the Valkyrie to hate missing her morning lie-ins, her nights at the Dal, drinking in general. But she didn't. Tamsin was always the one who got up with Melody in the night and she was the one who woke up with the baby in the morning as well. They had only had one night out in three weeks, and that ended early when Tamsin wanted to head home. They were both pretty uncomfortable that night as they had gone back to the Dal for the first time, Tamsin claiming it was a mistake as soon as they walked through the door. Trick still hadn't been forgiven, they were working on it, but those bridges were taking a while to rebuild.

As she was part Valkyrie Melody had an enhanced growth rate, though thankfully nowhere near as enhanced as Tamsin's. In three weeks she had aged 3 months. Lauren assured them that her growth rate wasn't going to increase, but she had no idea when it was going to finish. Once Valkyrie's get to a certain, pre-destined age, they stop aging. Tamsin had explained that to Bo, which is why even though she was 3000 years old Tamsin didn't look a day over 28, Acacia on the other hand looked like she had been around forever, and from what Tamsin had said she had been. The older Valkyrie's idea of a gift for the baby was her first set of armour, complete with a little sword. At the rate that Melody was growing it would still be a couple of years before she could wear it. Tamsin had been pretty impressed with Kenzi's gift for Melody, a baby leather jacket, it was still going to be a few months before she could wear that, which Bo considered a good thing, as everything Melody got her hands on went in her mouth.

x-x

It had taken Tamsin a couple of weeks before she had gone back to work, explaining the absence by saying a death in the family had meant that Tamsin became guardian to a baby meant that she was given basic hours, unless a big case came up in which case she'd have to be there. Dyson had been covering a lot for Tamsin, which both girls appreciated. As soon as she got back from work Tamsin would head to Melody's room, which Bo found really cute.

Making her way through to the living room area of the loft Tamsin sighed.

"Long day?" Bo asked from her place on the sofa.

"Evony wants to send me on some undercover job." Tamsin said, sitting down next to Bo, kissing her softly.

"Send you where?" Bo asked.

"New York." Tamsin replied.

"Do you…" Bo started to say.

"I told her where to stick it." Tamsin said, interrupting her, "I have more important things here than some job in New York."

Tamsin rested her head on the sofa and closed her eyes, just as Melody started to cry.

"She's hungry…" Tamsin said, with her eyes closed.

"You've finally figured her cries out?" Bo asked, "It's taken you long enough, though that sounds like a grumpy cry to me."

"Definitely hungry." Tamsin said, eyes still closed.

"Do you want to…" Bo started to say.

"On it babe." Tamsin relied, opening her eyes and standing up, kissing Bo on the head before heading to the kitchen to make up some formula for Melody.

x-x

Bo couldn't help but smile as she made her way through to the bedroom, Tamsin had fed Melody hours ago but for some reason the baby wasn't playing ball with going back to sleep. The sight that met Bo wasn't one she would ever grow tired of seeing, Tamsin had fallen asleep in a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants with Melody laying on her chest. Picking Melody up carefully she kissed the baby as she started to fuss a little, it didn't take long for Melody to fully fall back to sleep again as Bo placed her in the carry cot they had in the bedroom for moments just like this. If Melody fell asleep on either of them and the other tried to take her back to her own room she would scream the place down as soon as she was taken past the bedroom door. It was like she knew when she was being taken away from the person she had fallen asleep on. Having the carry cot in the bedroom meant that everyone would get a decent nights' sleep.

Bo changed for bed and climbed in next to a sleeping Tamsin. As she thought about her life at that very moment Bo couldn't help but think how quiet things had been on the Fae front for the previous three weeks, it was like anyone who held any grudge or was a threat to Tamsin, Bo or Melody had gone underground. She knew it couldn't last. Melody had been sent to her and Tamsin so they could protect her, she was obviously important for something. Word had spread pretty fast through the Fae world in the city about Melody, the girls were both expecting some kind of threat, an attack or something. But there hadn't been anything. Bo knew all that would change, so in that moment she promised herself that she would enjoy the quiet time she had with her girls the best she could before the Fae shit hit the fan again.


End file.
